NotreBonheur
by SofCalzona
Summary: Callie et Arizona sont mariée et maman de Sofia , Arizona est enceinte de o2 mois ; leurs vies est parfaite jusqu'au jour où le passé de l'une va faire resurgir le passé de l'autre ... Sortiront-elles indemne de tout cela ?
1. Chapitre 1

Dans une très charmante maison, non loin du Seattle Grace Mercy West , hôpital très réputé de Seattle, un couple s'éveillait brusquement sous les assauts d'une petite fille , prête à tout pour que ces mamans se réveille , sautant sur leurs lits , les chatouillant et fessant toutes sortes de pitreries en fessant tout de même attention au ventre de sa mama. C'est sans envie que Callie Torres et sa femme , Arizona Robbins ouvrirent les yeux mais Callie les referma bien vite. Arizona se mit à regardée sa fille avec un sourire , puis elle tourna sa tête et en apercevant l'heure indiquée sur son réveil , elle perdu aussitôt son sourire :

Arizona : Sof , tu va vu l'heure ? Pourquoi est tu si matinale ?

Sofia : Parce que aujourd'hui j'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux, alors je veux en profiter tôt le matin

Arizona : Ah oui vraiment ? _( souriant sachant pertinemment pourquoi sa fille disais cela )_

Sofia : Oui et c'est toi qui me la dit hier mama !

Arizona : Je ne m'en souviens pas moi

Sofia : Pffff _( elle se mit assise en indien sur le lit parental et commença à boudée ) _

Callie décida de prendre part à la conversation , ayant vite compris que sa fille ne la laisserai plus dormir aujourd'hui

Callie : Chérie ne fait pas la tête , mama te fais marcher

Sofia : C'est vrai ?

Callie : Mais oui , allez viens la grande fille _( elle se décala pour que sa fille puisse se mettre elles )_

Arizona : Joyeux Anniversaire mon bébé _( tout en fessant un baiser sur le front de sa fille )_

Sofia : Je ne suis plus un bébé mama !

Arizona : Tu sera toujours mon bébé à moi

Sofia tira la langue à Arizona car elle savait très bien que sa mama pensai vraiment ce qu'elle disais

Callie : Feliz cumpleaños de la princesa [joyeux anniversaire princesse] _( en fessant un bisou sur la bouche de Sofia )_

Sofia : Gracias maman

Elles profitèrent de ce moment de tendresse, qui fut vite coupé par l'estomac de la petite qui apparemment avait très faim ce qui arracha un rire à ces mères , Callie décida qu'il était temps d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner de princesse qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire à chaque anniversaire de Sofia.

Callie : Crêpes-nutella-chantilly , jus de pomme devant la fée clochette ?

Sofia : Oh oui oui oui _(en tapant dans ces mains) _

Arizona : Alors c'est parti

Une fois le déjeuner fini d'être préparé , et poser sur la table du salon , Sofia se précipita sur le lecteur dvd pour mettre son dessin animé préférer du moment , et courra s'installer entre ces mamans. Le déjeuner ce passa dans le silence total , Sofia et Arizona était captivée par l'écran, Callie, elle , regardais tendrement les deux femmes de sa vie en disant qu'elle avait a ce moment précis deux enfants , sa femme était tellement magnifique quand elle retombait en enfance comme à ce moment précis . Une fois le dessin animé terminé , Sofia partit dans la salle de bain , pendant que ses mamans débarrassait la table.

Arizona : Quel est votre programme ? _( avec un sourire triste , puisque aujourd'hui elle travaillait)_

Callie : Ce matin je pense qu'on va aller au parc , ce midi on mangera où Sofia veut , et cette après-midi j'ai prévu d'aller au zoo , depuis le temps qu'elle nous le demandent

Arizona : Journée chargée alors

Callie : Oui et j'ai une surprise pour elle

Arizona nu pas le temps de demander à sa femme quel était la surprise , car Sofia débarqua et le fit à sa place

Sofia : Quel surprise maman ?

Callie : la plus belle des surprises mais ce n'est pas que pour toi

Arizona : Oh …

Sofia : Maman dit nous

Callie : Nous allons passer la journée toutes les trois

Arizona : Callioppe tu sais bien que je travaille

Callie : Non j'ai demandé au chef hier que tu es ta journée pour l'anniversaire de Sof et il a accepté toute suite , alors aujourd'hui nous allons passer la journée en famille pour les o5 ans de notre fille

Sofia : C'est trop cool , merci maman merci _( sautant dans les bras de sa mère )_

Arizona : Merci chérie _( embrassant tendrement sa femme puis sa fille)_

Callie : Sofia tu va jouer dans ta chambre pendant que nous allons nous préparer sil te plaît

Sofia acquiesça et pendant ce temps Callie et Arizona allèrent dans leurs chambres pour ce laver et se préparer

Arizona : Tu est adorable, je me voyais déjà déprimer a l'hôpital , m'occuper d'enfants alors que vous vous amusiez pour son anniversaire

Callie : L'année dernière , je n'était pas la pour son anniversaire , et je sais que sa la rendus triste, je ne voulais pas que cette année ce passe pareil _( elle embrassa sa femme, et partit toute les deux se laver)_

Une fois prête, elle se mit en route pour le parc , arriver a destination , Sofia sauta de la voiture, trop presser de pouvoir aller jouer avec les autres enfants , Callie et Arizona se mit à rire en voyant leur fille courir rejoindre les jeux que proposer ce grand parc , en effet il si trouvé des toboggans, des balançoires , des tourniquets , et pleins d'autres constructions pour enfants Elles se placèrent sur un banc non loin de leur fille. Callie sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Mark

Mark : Oui bomba latina ?

Callie : Salut Don juan , c'est bon la voie est libre

Mark : J'appelle Derek et Alex et puis on y va

Callie : D'accord , les clefs sont sous le tapis , et la clé du garage et sur le meuble à l'entrée

Mark : Ok je t'appelle quand tout est ok

Callie : Merci Mark t'est le meilleur parrain du monde

Mark : Je sais je sais , allez je te laisse . Bisous à Sof et Blondie

Callie : J'y manquerai pas bisous et encore merci

Une fois raccrocher , Callie se tourna vers sa femme après avoir vérifiée que Sofia était assez loin pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle allait dire

Callie : Mark , _Derek_ et Alex vont à la maison monter les cadeaux de Sofia

Arizona : Elle va être folle quand elle verra tout sa ce soir

Callie : oui , Mark m'appelle quand tout est prêt , j'aimerai qu'elle puisse jouer un peu dans le jardin avant que la nuit ne tombe

Arizona : Des qu'il t'appelle on partira du zoo , comme sa Sof pourra en profiter

Callie : Je suis tellement heureuse avec vous

Arizona : Moi aussi , je n'aurai loupé cette journée pour rien au monde

Callie : On est bien là tout les quatres _( en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa femme )_

En effet depuis environ 2 mois , Arizona attendait un bébé , et on pouvai voir qu'une petite bosse se dessiner sous son maillot

Arizona : Oui tien ça me fais penser que Sofia ma demander si a l'échographie du sexe du bébé elle pourrais être la

Callie : Oh c'est touchant , tu lui a répondu quoi ?

Arizona : qu'il fallait qu'on en parle toute les deux , je ne voulais pas lui donner ma réponse trop vite , avant qu'on y est réfléchit ensemble , même si moi je suis pour

Callie : je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée , elle est tellement heureuse d'être bientôt grande sœur

Arizona : on lui dira ce soir alors

Sofia arriva vers elles en courant , et sauta sur les genoux d'Arizona

Arizona : Outch , Sofia !

Callie : Sof tu pourrais faire un peu attention

Sofia : Oups , désoler mama , désoler bébé _( en posant elle aussi sa main sur le ventre d'Arizona) _

Arizona : Sa va j'ai pas eu mal , mais la prochaine fois soit plus douce et moins presser

Sofia : Oui oui c'est promis , maman tu veux bien venir m'aider à monté à l'araignée , j'ai peur de tomber s'il te plaît , s'il te plaît

Callie : Oui allons y, petite sauterelle _( en tapotant les fesses de sa fille qui venais de descendre des jambes Arizona)_

C'est ainsi que ce passa la matinée , Sofia courrais partout , et revenais souvent voir ces mamans qui n'avait pas bouger de leurs blancs , et qui discutait de tout et de rien , le bras de Callie autour des épaules de sa femme, qui avait sa main posée sur la jambe de Callie puis quand midi arriva , elles décidère qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger,

Arizona : Sof ! Sof !

Callie : Laisse tombé avec ta voix toute mielleuse , on récupérera notre fille quand la nuit sera tomber

Arizona : Eh oh ! _( faussement vexer)_ Vas y essaye toi , qui te croit meilleure que moi

Callie : te vexe pas je plaisante, tu es trop mignonne quand tu me fais la tête et puis je l'adore moi ta voix toute mielleuse _( souriant à la vue de sa femme qui boudait) _

Arizona : Allez tais toi et récupère notre fille _( mettant une tape sur les fesses de sa femme)_

Callie : Sofia Robbins Torres ! On y va

Arizona : Bravo maintenant elle va croire qu'on est fâchées après elle

Callie : Au moins elle revient

Sofia : J'ai rien fait maman , je te promets j'ai pas fait de bêtises _( avec un air triste , sachant que Callie n'utilisait son nom complet_ _que quand elle allait ce faire crier)_

Arizona : On sais que tu n'a rien fait ma puce , maman voulais juste que tu reviennes ne t'inquiète pas

Callie : Oui Sofia , on est pas en colère , allez tu viens on va manger et en plus c'est toi qui décide ou nous allons

Sofia : Oh trop cool ,je veux aller au Church's Chicken

Arizona : Allons y alors

Elle prirent la direction de leurs voitures , puis du restaurant choisi par Sofia, qui se située à environ 20 minutes de route , pendant le trajet , elles se mirent à chanter, danser et rigoler , arriver à destination elles se mirent à une table à l'écart , le serveur pris leurs commandes , cinq minutes plus tard, elles pouvaient manger

Sofia : C'est trop bon _(alors qu'elle mangeait une frite)_

Arizona : Oui chérie mais doucement quand même , ton assiette ne vas pas partir en courant

Callie : Dit-elle ! _(voyant sa femme manger à vitesse grand v ) _

Arizona : Oui mais moi j'ai une excuse , je dois nourrir ce petit être qui es en moi _(en tirant la langue a sa femme)_

Callie : J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux enfants parfois !

Sofia : Laisse mama tranquille , ou je te lance une frite

Callie : Essaye jeune fille

Arizona : tu va faire quoi si elle te lance une frite ?

Sofia : Toute façon j'ai même pas peur

Callie : Deux contre moi ? Je me rend c'est bon

Et la fin du repas se passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur vers 13h30 , elles se mirent en route pour le zoo , dans la voiture Sofia ne tenais plus en place elle voulait arriver vite mais il restait encore 30 minutes de route , Arizona lui donna son téléphone pour qu'elle puisse jouer aux jeux , qu'elle avait téléchargé exprès pour les longs voyages . Arrivée au zoo , Sofia donna la main à Callie , puisque Arizona essayai tant bien que mal , de protéger son ventre des coups donner par la foule puis vers 16h30 , le téléphone de Callie se mit à vibrer, elle se mit a l'écart pour répondre, Mark voulais la prévenir que tout était monté , ils parlèrent encore quelques instants avant que Callie ne le remercie encore une fois et raccroche . Elle échangea un regard avec sa femme qui compri de suite qu'elles pouvaient enfin rentrer

Arizona : Princesse je sais que tu va être déçu mais mama commence à être fatiguée alors nous allons rentrer , mais promis on reviendra très vite

Sofia : Oh mais mama j'ai même pas encore vu les...

Callie : Sofia ! En plus ton cadeau est arrivée

Elles prirent la route de leur domicile , arrivée à leur maison , elles firent le tour de la maison en plein milieu du jardin se trouvai une énorme cabane en bois sur deux étages , avec un toboggan pour descendre du deuxième étage , il y avait aussi une corde pour pouvoir monter mais aussi une balançoire , et deux tapes-fesses

Arizona : Bon anniversaire ma fille

Callie : C'est rien que pour toi ma chérie , pour tes 05 ans

Sofia : Oh merci merci merci , vous êtes les meilleures mamans du monde entier

Puis la fin de journée , Sofia la passa dehors a jouée , Callie préparer le dîner , Arizona était sur le canapé , elle se reposait de cette journée , tout en surveillant sa fille par l'énorme baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

Vers 19h , Sofia rentra d'elle même pour manger , a la vue de sa mama endormi , elle décida de la réveiller tout doucement

Sofia : Mama , réveille toi _( en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Arizona )_, Mama il est l'heure de manger _(en lui embrassant la joue) _, allez mama debout , ouvre tes petits yeux _( embrassant le nez de sa mama)_

Arizona : Huuuuum … Coucou ma puce

Sofia : ça va mama ? Tu a l'air malade

Arizona : Non ça va chérie je suis juste fatigué , faut dire que tu m'as épuisée aujourd'hui

Sofia : Oui , c'était trop cool , merci mama _(en lui déposant plein de bisous )_ , reste un peu allongé je vais mettre la table

Le repas se passa tranquillement , puis , après avoir regardé un peu la télé , Sofia décida d'aller ce coucher , non sans oublier de remercier encore une fois Callie & Arizona pour cette journée et leurs cadeaux Vers 22h , les deux femmes rejoignirent leurs chambres afin de dormir , après quelques mots tendres , quelques baisers et s'être dit bonne nuit , elles trouvèrent bien vite elles aussi , les bras de Morphée .


	2. Chapitre 2

Deux semaines étaient passé depuis l'anniversaire de Sofia , deux semaines qui avaient était rythmée par le travail , l'école, les tendres moments en familles, semaines toute à fait ordinaire et banal.

Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi , et c'était l'anniversaire de Tuck , fils de Miranda Bailley, chirurgien général à l'hôpital SGH , Sofia était invitée c'est donc vers 16h30 qu'elles arrivèrent au domicile de Tuck , Arizona qui avait amenée sa fille seule puisque Callie travaillait jusqu'à 18h , discuta un peu avec Miranda autour d'un café , après une bonne demie heure elle prie congé , sans oublier de dire au revoir a sa fille et de lui rappeler d'être sage jusqu'à demain puisqu'elle passai la nuit ici.

Pendant ce temps, Callie était dans les vestiaires, sa journée étant enfin terminée , elle avait hâte de rentrer auprès de sa femme, alors qu'elle allait monter dans l'ascenseur, Teddy et Mark arrivèrent en courant , Callie mit son bras pour retenir l'ascenseur

Teddy : Ouf merci Cal'

Mark : Alors tu as fini ta journée ?

Callie : Oui , il était temps je suis crevé et presser de rentrer voir Ari'

Teddy : Oh toi tu as oublié que se soir on ce retrouve tous chez Joe

Callie : Oh non c'est ce soir ?

Mark : Oui oui et je te préviens, tu ne peux pas te défiler , j'ai l'intention de te faire payer la cuite que tu m'a fait prendre la dernière fois

Teddy : En plus Ari viens de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'elle était prête à passer une excellente soirée

Callie : Oh non , on peut pas faire sa un autre jour ? Je suis vraiment épuisée

Mark : Non non , pour une fois que Sof ne dort pas chez vous , que vous pouvez toutes les deux rentrer très tard , je ne louperait pas une si bonne occasion de te faire boire !

Callie : Bon très bien !

Elle sorti de l'ascenseur , puis arriver chez elle il était 18h20 , le rendez vous chez Joe étant prévu à 20h , elle embrassa tendrement sa femme (qui venait apparemment de sortir de la salle de bain puisqu'elle était encore en serviette) puis elle se rendie directement à la douche , puis s'habilla , se maquilla légèrement ,... une fois prête alors qu'elle allai sortir de la salle de bain , elle aperçut sa femme à travers le miroir la bouche mi-ouverte

Callie : Il y a un problème ? _(s'approchant sensuellement d'elle)_

Arizona : Non tu es juste … Wouah .. magnifique comme d'habitude

Callie : Et toi alors ? Tu est tout aussi magnifique , Una verdadera muñeca [une vraie poupée]

En effet Callie avait optée pour une robe bustier rouge très courte, qui mettait en valeurs ses formes , et qui allait parfaitement avec son teint légèrement mate, elle avait décidé de se lisser les cheveux.

Arizona , elle portais une robe légèrement décolleter bleu , qui fessais parfaitement ressortir ces yeux , et son ventre de femme enceinte était bien visible, elle avait décidé de laisser ces cheveux au naturels c'est à dire bouclée.

Arizona : Tu sais que cette robe ne devrai être réservé qu'a mes yeux , et non a tout les regards du bar _(reluquant sa femme de haut en bas)_

Callie : Une chose est sûre, c'est avec toi que je rentrerai quoi qu'il arrive

Arizona : tu as plutôt intérêt , mais tu veux pas mettre un jean bien large quand même ?

Callie : non j'aime tellement le regard que tu pose sur moi en cet instant que pour rien au monde je ne l'a retirerais enfin du moins pas toute suite _( avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres)_

Arizona : Tu sais l'effet que cette robe me fait , alors en plus avec ces satanés hormones , j'ai carrément envie de te l'arracher et te faire l'amour comme si c'était la première fois

Callie : C'est bien pour sa que j'ai décidée de la porté _( passant sa main sur la hanche de sa femme) _et puis Sofia ne dort pas la alors .. _(déplaçant sa main vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse) _Allez on y va sinon on va être en retard

Arizona : Callie Torres Robbins tu es diabolique ! Je te déteste

Callie : Je t'aime aussi chérie _(embrassant avec passion celle qui partageait sa vie)_

Arrivée chez Joe elles se mirent au bar, elle n'avaient pas besoin de commander , Joe les connaissaient tellement bien que leurs verres arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard , habituellement c'était deux tequilas mais depuis qu'il avait appris la grossesse d'Arizona , Joe avait pris l'habitude de lui servir un cocktail de fruits rouges

Callie & Arizona : Merci Joe

Joe : de rien les filles , Ari j'ai toujours autant de mal à te servir ce cocktail

Arizona : c'est vrai que la tequila me manque mais que veux tu, j'y est renoncé pour la bonne cause

Joe : Oui et puis a ce que j'ai compris , ce soir Callie tu va boire pour deux

Alors qu'elle allai répondre que non , Mark fit son entrée en compagnie de Lexie, Teddy, Meredith , Derek , Owen et Christina , tous se mirent au bar et commandèrent leurs verres , tequila pour les trois femmes, whisky pour Owen et Derek. Mark , lui décida de prendre une tequila qu'il désigna être pour Callie , et une Guiness pour lui , une fois les verres servies , ils trinquèrent tous à cette soirée tant attendu ou il pourrait se retrouver tous ensembles , c'était devenu tellement rare depuis que Sofia, Zola et Bailley était là . Il était minuit, la soirée battais son plein , Lexie , Meredith et Derek était repartis vers 22h30 puisque le lendemain ils devaient partir tôt pour l'enterrement d'une tante éloigner au sœurs Grey , Owen et Christina venais juste de repartir. Il ne restai plus que Arizona,Teddy et puis Callie & Mark , qui était bien amochée par l'alcool. Alors que Teddy ne fessai inviter à danser, Arizona alla aux toilettes puisque sa vessie allait exploser 'les merveilles de porter la vie' ce dit-elle.

Du coté de Callie, un homme était venu se joindre à elle.

Homme : Bonsoir

Callie : Bonsoir _(froidement)_

Homme : Vous savez qu'une si belle femme ne devrai pas être seule dans un bar ?

Callie : Je ne suis pas seule

Homme : On dirai bien que si , que voulez vous boire ?

Callie : Rien j'ai déjà mon verre , vous pouvez partir

Homme : Femme de caractère , j'adore sa _(posant sa main dans le bas du dos de Callie)_

Mark étant en pleine conversation avec une femme, c'est donc Joe qui dût ce placer en face de Callie et l'inconnu , puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger

Joe : Enlever votre main de son dos, c'est un conseil

Homme : Et si je ne l'enlève pas , qu'aller vous faire ?

Joe : Oh moi rien, mais elle est mariée et je pense que devriez vous éloigner

Homme : Qui laisserai sa femme au corps de rêves , seule dans un bar , dans cette tenue ?

Arizona qui était sorti des toilettes depuis peu , avait entendu la conversation de Joe et de l'homme , elle sentit la colère monter , ses poings se serrer mais essaya de garder son calme mais quand elle entendit la dernière phrase de l'homme s'en était trop pour elle , elle attrapa le bras de l'homme et le tordit légèrement

Homme : Aie mais qu'est ce que vous faite ?

Arizona : Il vous à conseillé d'enlever votre main, vous ne l'avez pas fait , alors je le fais a votre place et pour répondre à votre question , je n'est pas laissé MA femme au corps plus que parfait seule , j'étais juste partie deux minutes qui vous ont suffit pour vous sentir attirant aux yeux d'une magnifique femme

Homme : C'est … votre …

Callie : Femme , oui pourquoi ? _(posant sa main sur la fesse d'Arizona)_

Homme : Je suis désolée dans ce cas, je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous étiez de l'autre bord _(a l'attention de Callie)_ vous pouvez lâcher mon bras vous me faite mal _(à Arizona)_

Callie : Az lâche le

Arizona : J'ai bien envie de vous broyer le bras , mais sa voudrai dire que ma femme serai obligé de partir à l'hôpital d'urgence pour vous opérer , et donc que je ne pourrai pas lui enlever sa courte robe donc je vais me faire un plaisir de vous lâcher _( elle lâcha l'homme et embrassa sa femme d'un baiser rempli de désir sous le regard de l'homme)_

L'inconnu quitta très vite le bar sans demander son reste, une chose est sur Arizona ne supporte pas qu'on touche sa femme !

Callie : Huuuuuum je ne me passerai jamais de ces baisers

Arizona : C'était simplement pour qu'il parte _(vexer que sa femme ne l'est pas fait partir avant)_

Callie : Tu est jalouse, mi amor ? [mon amour]

Arizona : Non mais tu aurais pu le repousser sans que Joe ne soit obliger d'intervenir !

Callie : Chérie je…

Arizona : Non Callie , j'en ai marre , a chaque fois que tu as bu c'est pareil tu ne repousse pas les mecs ou nanas qui te tourne autour ! Tu est mariée bordel

Callie : Je suis désolée mon amour , pour moi c'est tellement évident que leurs avances ne m'atteignent pas que j'en oublie que sa peut leur faire croire à une ouverture de ma part _(prenant les mains de sa femme dans les siennes) _je m'excuse vraiment Ari , tu me pardonne ? _( fessant une moue de supplication)_

Arizona : Oui mais la prochaine fois , n'attend pas que j'intervienne ! _(embrassant furtivement Callie)_

Callie : C'est quoi ton bisous la ?

Arizona : Ce que tu mérite

Callie : Non viens là _(tirant Arizona jusqu'à elle , une fois fait elle l'embrassa amoureusement avant de lui dire dans l'oreille)_ j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimer se baiser pour faire partir de ce type , et je ne suis pas contre l'idée que tu m'enlève cette robe

Arizona : On verra , je vais y réfléchir , après le coup de tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain je ne sais pas si tu le mérite ! _(sentant des papillons dans son ventre) _

Callie : J'ai pourtant follement envie de toi , et tu ne pourras pas résister à mon corps , tu le sais chérie alors sa se sert à rien de lutter contre tes envies _(dans son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe)_

Arizona : Calliope ! Arrête !

Callie : Quiero rasgar su vestido, haga el amor toda la noche como una princesa y escucho gemir mi nombre cuando envío tocar las estrellas [j'ai envie de t'arracher ta robe, te faire l'amour toute la nuit comme une princesse et t'entendre gémir mon prénom quand je t'enverrai toucher les étoiles]

Pour seule réponse Arizona regarda sa femme en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur , si il y a bien une chose qui pouvais la faire craquer , c'est d'entendre Callie parlai sa langue natale , bien sur Arizona avait mis du temps , mais maintenant elle comprenais quasiment tout quand sa femme s'adressait à elle en espagnol. Puis la soirée à pris fin vers 2h du matin , Teddy était reparti avec cet homme , Mark avec une femme avec qui il n'avait échangé que quelques phrases avant qu'elle se jette sur ses lèvres, Arizona & Callie , elles , étaient rentrée à pied.

A peine Arizona avait t-elle mis un pied dans la maison qu'une tornade brune s'empressa de l'embrasser partout, malgré l'alcool qu'elle avait bu , elle était totalement consciente de la grossesse de sa femme , c'est pourquoi c'est avec une extrême délicatesse , qu'elle lui enleva sa robe , et la poussa jusqu'au canapé Arizona elle, ce laissai faire, elle n'avait envie qu'une chose , c'est que Callie s'empare de son corps tout entier mais Callie jouait , connaissant le corps de sa femme par cœur , elle prenais plaisir a rendre sa blonde folle en s'amusant avec tout ces points sensibles jusqu'au moment au Arizona ne pouvais plus se contenter de sa

Arizona : Callie …. s'il te plaît …

Callie : Oui ? Qu'est ce qui y'a mon cœur ?

Arizona : Je veux plus

Callie : Huuuum c'est à dire ?

Arizona : Fais moi tienne... fais moi l'amour...

Callie ne se fit par priée , après avoir retirer les sous vêtements de sa blonde , et qu'Arizona l'ai mise à nu , elle fit l'amour à celle qui partage sa vie, pendant un long moment, elles prirent du plaisir , atteignant ensemble le point de non retour. Vers 4h30 ,c'est vidé d'énergie qu'elle se couchèrent nue l'une contre l'autre même après tant d'année de mariage , leurs vies sexuelle était intact & leurs désirs toujours présent , leurs vies était parfaite.

Le lendemain , le réveil fut difficile pour les deux jeunes femmes , c'est fatiguée qu'elles se rendirent ensemble à l'hôpital , étant dimanche elles décidèrent d'aller embrasser leur fille qui était à la garderie, puis elles partirent vers leurs services respectifs entre les opérations , les suivies post-op et les visites de routine , elles mangèrent séparément et malheureusement elles n'ont pas eu le temps de ce voir . C'est vers 19h qu'Arizona alla chercher Sofia à la garderie

Sofia : Mama d'amour !

Arizona : Coucou ma puce , alors c'était bien cette journée ?

Sofia : Oui trop cool

Arizona : Allez va chercher tes affaires et doudou , et puis on va chercher maman tu veux ?

Sofia : Oui ! Oui! Oui !

C'est donc ensemble qu'elle montèrent dans l'ascenseur

Sofia : Mama je peux appuyer sur le bouton

Arizona : Oui chérie , tu te souviens c'est le quel ?

Sofia: Oui le 3 et toi c'est le 5

Arizona : C'est bien Sof

Arrivé au service orthopédique , Arizona se dirigea vers l'accueil où une infirmière lui désigna une salle de garde , elles prirent le chemin les menant à la pièce ou les chirurgiens pouvais se reposer entre deux interventions , en ouvrant la porte , Sofia couru vers la latine qui ce réveilla brusquement , en effet chaque chirurgien pourrais vous le dire , quand on est en salle de garde, on a le sommeil très léger c'est 'l'instinct du chirurgien'.

Callie : Hé ho Sof doucement !

Arizona : Désolé j'ai pas eu le temps de faire quelques choses

Sofia : J'était juste contente de te voir , tu m'a manqué _(qui commençais à pleurer)_

Callie : Toi aussi tu ma manqué mi hija [ma fille ]

Sofia : Alors pourquoi tu me crie dessus ?

Callie : parce que je dormais et que tu m'a fais peur chérie, allez viens me faire un câlin pour que je m'excuse _(tendant les bras à sa fille) _Qu'est ce que vous faite ici aufaite ?

Arizona : Il est 19h30 et vu que tu as fini ton service , on est venue te chercher pour qu'on rentre toutes les trois à la maison.

Callie : Alors allons y mes princesses

Une fois rentrer, elles mangèrent , très vite Sofia fut envoyé au lit par Callie, puisque demain il y a école, les deux femmes discutèrent de leurs journées respectives , puis vers 21h30 , elles partirent dormir car elles étaient vraiment épuisée de leurs soirées et nuit de la veille.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain était une journée calme pour les deux femmes , elles finissaient tôt , elles avaient demandées au chef Webber , il y a déjà pas mal de temps d'avoir des horaires un minimum identique , non seulement pour Sofia mais aussi pour elles , pour avoir une vie familiale quasi comme les familles normales , famille dans lesquelles il n'y pas l'hôpital, les gardes , les opérations , les bippers .

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui elles finissaient vers 16h , ce qui leurs permettaient d'aller chercher Sofia à l'école toutes les deux , chose très rare & bien sur c'était une surprise pour la petite latine qui s'attendait à ce que ce soit Callie qui vienne la chercher.

Maîtresse : Sofia , je crois que quelqu'un est la pour toi

Sofia : Mama ! Maman !

Callie : coucou mon cœur , c'était bien l'école aujourd'hui ?

Sofia : Oui, Mais qu'est ce que vous faite la ? Mama ta plus de petits humains à réparer ?

Arizona : Sofia je t'ai déjà expliqué que on ne dit pas réparer on dit opérer , et puis j'ai une petite fille qui ce matin à fait une colère parce que ce n'est pas moi qui la amener à l'école alors je suis venue te chercher ma poupée.

Callie : _( à la maîtresse )_ elle à était sage aujourd'hui ?

Maîtresse : oui comme tout les jours mais elle parle toujours beaucoup

Callie : on va essayer de lui en reparler même si je ne vous garantie pas un résultat flagrant ...

Maîtresse : ne vous inquiéter pas , je n'est qu'à lui dire une fois d'arrêter et elle arrête immédiatement

Arizona : allez Sofia va chercher ta veste et ton sac on rentre à la maison

Sofia : d'accord , au revoir maîtresse .. _(sur le chemin menant au parking) _je pourrais aller jouer dans le jardin ?

Callie : non chérie , il as plu ce matin , tout va être mouillé .

Sofia : mais maman j'ai..

Arizona : Sofia , maman à dit non , c'est non ; tu joueras à l'intérieur

Sofia : d'accord _(en boudant )_

Callie : on jouera avec toi si tu arrête de bouder petite crapule

Sofia : non je jouerai toute seule dans ma chambre _( méchamment )_

Arizona : tu ne parle pas comme sa !

Sofia : sinon quoi ?

Callie : Sofia arrête toute suite ce petit jeu !

Arizona : on est venues te chercher toute les deux pour que tu soit contente , et résultat on est obligé de te crier !

Sofia : moi je veux jouer dehors !

Callie : dehors c'est mouillé alors tu resteras dans la maison point barre, fin de la discussion

Sofia : pffffff

Arizona : Sofia Torres Robbins !

Callie: oh ! allez tout le monde ce calme la

C'est dans le plus grand des silences qu'elles rentrèrent , toutes les trois contrariées de la tournure que cette surprise avait prise , Sofia monta directement dans sa chambre , elle était triste que ces mamans l'ai criée mais aussi très contrarier d'être fâchée avec ces mamans , elle avait tout pour être heureuse , ces deux mères avaient toujours tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse , ne lui refusait presque jamais rien. malgré leurs travailles , Callie et Arizona trouvaient tout les jours , un moment pour venir la voir à la crèche , pour jouer avec elle à la maison ... Callie et Arizona ne savaient pas quoi faire , allez lui parler toute suite ou attendre que Sofia vienne d'elle même.

Arizona : Callie qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Callie : j'en sais rien Arizona , moi j'ai pas envie de me battre avec elle aujourd'hui

Arizona : tu crois que j'en ai envie moi ? Non mais j'ai pas envie de laisser passer sa !

Callie : je n'ai jamais dit que tu en avais envie !

Arizona : on lui a appris des valeurs , le respect en fait partie ! Je n'accepte pas le ton qu'elle a employé

Callie : alors vas-y , monte !

Arizona : ah oui c'est trop compliqué pour toi !Tu est sa mère non ?

Callie : autant que toi a ce que je sache ! Et puis c'est toi la pro des enfants

Arizona : en quoi mon travail à un rapport avec la situation Callie ?

Callie : oh arrête sa !

Arizona : non j'écoute vas-y

Callie : les mômes t'écoute tous !

Arizona : on est pas entrain de parler d'un patient que je résonne sur le risque de son opération , on est entrain de parler de NOTRE fille Calliope ! Notre fille qui devient de plus en plus dure !

Callie : j'en ai marre Zona ! On se prend la tête juste parce qu'on est toute les deux énerver !

Arizona : alors on fait quoi ?

Callie : on attend !

Mais une demie heure plus tard Sofia n'était toujours pas venue , Arizona qui perdait patience décida de monter

**TOC TOC TOC**  
>Arizona : Sofia on peut discuter toute les deux ?<p>

Sofia : oui Mama rentre _(séchant ces larmes)_

Arizona : tu sais pourquoi on est fâchée après toi ?

Sofia : oui .. parce que j'ai parlé pas gentillement et que j'ai pas le droit , je suis désolé Mama

Arizona : oui tu sais que ce n'est pas bien parce que nous sommes tes mamans et c'est nous qui décidons quand l'une de nous dit non c'est non et tu es trop petite pour discuter de la décision

Sofia : oui mais depuis que j'ai mon toboggan et tout les autres trucs j'ai pu jouer que 4 fois avec ..

Arizona : Sofia c'est normal , entre la crèche et l'école , on est souvent rentrée tard et tu ne peux pas jouer quand il fait noir ou qu'il pleut , mais tu auras beaucoup de fois la possibilité de jouer , on ne va pas les démonter ou te les voler chérie

Sofia : oui Mama je suis désolé ...

Arizona : ça va c'est pardonné mais tu va quand même être puni

Sofia : d'accord Mama .. C'est quoi ma punition ?

Arizona : 1 semaine sans jouer dehors mais tu as le droit d'aller au parc, chérie

Sofia : merci Mama d'amour . Je t'aime fort fort

Arizona : moi aussi je t'aime ma puce, que dirai tu d'aller jouer avec maman ?

Sofia : toutes les trois ?

Callie : toutes les trois ma princesse

Sofia : oh oui trop cool , on joue à quoi ?

Callie : ce que tu veux

Arizona : le jeu avec les petits singes ?

Sofia : d'accord

Callie : ça me vas

Elles descendirent donc toutes les trois dans le salon , Sofia été assise par terre avec Callie , Arizona elle avait été obligé de s'asseoir sur le canapé '' parce que bébé doit être bien installé '' d'après Sofia.

Pendant plus d'une heure, elles s'amusèrent avec tout les jeux de société que la petite fille avais, bien sur ces mamans la laissai gagner pour ne pas avoir à gérer une nouvelle crise de Sofia , en effet elle était très mauvaise perdante. 19H arriva bien vite , Arizona décida d'aller préparer le repas, alors que Callie & Sofia s'amusaient à jouées à la bagarre , aux chatouilles , ensuite Sofia rangea tout les jeux auquel elles avaient jouer, pendant ce temps Callie m'était la table.

Une fois le repas prêt , elles passèrent à table tout en regardant la chaîne pour enfants, s'était un rituel lorsqu'une dispute avec Sofia avait surgis , elles regardaient les dessins animés pour apaisé un peu les tensions , puis une fois le repas terminer , Sofia s'allongea sur le canapé , après seulement 10 minutes , elle commençait à s'endormir , Callie le remarqua et décida qu'il était l'heure pour sa fille de monter.

Callie : allez au lit jeune fille _(en accroupiant devant sa fille)_

Sofia : oui , je peux avoir une histoire ?

Arizona : va mettre ton pyjama, te brosser les dents et j'arrive chérie

Sofia : non vous deux pour une fois _(avec un énorme sourire pour faire craquer ces mamans)_

Callie : d'accord, alors on arrive

Arizona : allez hop hop hop , dépêche toi avant qu'on ne change d'avis

Sofia se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre se mettre en pyjama , puis elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et aller aux toilettes avant de faire dodo elle venait de se mettre dans son lit, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Callie & Arizona , un livre à la main , elles prirent places sur le bord du lit de Sofia , une de chaque coté , Arizona commença à lire l'histoire , puis donna le livre à sa femme pour qu'elle la finisse.

Une fois l'histoire fini , elles embrassèrent leur fille , puis allèrent toutes les deux ce mettre en tenue de nuit avant de descendre regarder la télé, Arizona zappa sous le regard amusée de sa femme , jusqu'à tomber sur un documentaire sur la chirurgie dans les pays pauvres, toutes les deux étaient captivées par l'écran , en tant que chirurgiens , l'histoire, les images et tout le reste, les touchaient profondément mais elles ne pouvaient , malheureusement, rien faire pour changer ces pays ou la pauvreté est tellement présente que des dizaines de personnes mouraient chaque jour dans d'atroces souffrances car très peu ont les moyens de payer les soins et les opérations nécessaires. Arizona monta ce coucher , ne pouvant plus supporter de voir tant de ''petits humains'' souffrir autant, en tant que chirurgien pédiatrique elle avait envie d'envoyer un avion chercher touts ces enfants pour les opérer gratuitement , ce qui était totalement impossible et en tant que mère elle voulait tous les prendre dans ses bras pour les rassurer et les soutenir. Callie regarda encore une petite demi-heure et éteignit la télévision, en montant elle ferma la porte de la chambre de sa fille en se demandant pourquoi est-elle ouverte ? Elle était pourtant sur de l'avoir fermée … En rentrant dans sa chambre , elle comprit très vite. Là, dans son lit , dans les bras de sa femme , se trouvait sa fille qui dormait profondément , elle se coucha sans faire de bruit mais Arizona ne dormais pas , Callie le savait , sa femme n'arrivais pas à s'endormir si Callie n'était pas dans le lit.

Callie : qu'est ce que cette chipie fait ici ?

Arizona : je ne sais pas , quand je suis montée, elle était déjà la

Callie : c'est bizarre , elle ne vient jamais dans notre lit sans nous demander

Arizona : oui mais avec la dispute de cette après-midi, elle a dût avoir peur qu'on lui dise non

Callie : tu dois avoir raison Bonne nuit chérie je t'aime

Arizona : à demain , je t'aime aussi

Elles posèrent toutes les deux une main sur le ventre de Sofia, s'entrelacèrent les doigts , Sofia à ce contact posa directement une de ces mains sur celles de ces mères et l'autre elle la posa sur le ventre d'Arizona. Callie et Arizona ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir puisqu'elles étaient en compagnie des personnes les plus importantes pour elles.

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE , LE PASSER DE L'UNE DE NOS HÉROÏNES VA ARRIVER :D **

**SA VOUS PLAIT OU PAS POUR L'INSTANT ? CAR C'EST MA PREMIÈRE FICTION ...**


	4. Chapitre 4

Une semaine était passée depuis la dispute entre les trois filles , une semaine pendant laquelle ni Arizona , ni Callie eu besoin de dire quoique ce soit à Sofia , en effet la petite fille avait très bien compris qu'elle n'avais pas le droit de parlé mal à ces mamans , une semaine de punition , et aujourd'hui c'était fini, elle pourrais jouer dehors , toute les jours de la semaine, elle avait demandée la météo de samedi et tout les jours Arizona et Callie lui avait dit qu'il ferai beau alors elle n'avait qu'une hâte c'est que sa punition soit lever et profiter.

** BIP BIP BIP ( o5 heure du matin dans la chambre des deux amoureuses)**

Arizona : huum non je dors

Callie : allez chérie lève-toi et éteint le , avant qu'il ne réveille Sofia

Arizona : oui je me lève _( tout en sortant des couettes) _, Callie debout c'est ton bipper , pas le mien

Callie : oh non j'ai pas envie ! _(enfonçant sa tête sous l'oreiller) _

Arizona : allez ma puce il y a quelqu'un à l'hôpital qui à besoin de la meilleure chirurgienne orthopédique du pays et si tu reste coucher ça va pas allez

Callie : je déteste ce travail _(en s'habillant le plus vite possible)_

Arizona : chut , moi j'essaye de me rendormir , travail bien mon amour

Callie : tu es diabolique et toi aussi je te déteste

Arizona : _(tirant la langue à sa femme)_ moi aussi je t'aime

Callie embrassa sa femme puis alla dans la chambre de sa fille pour l'embrasser et partit au pas de course vers l'hôpital, elle arriva là-bas à peine 15 minutes après que le son strident de son bipper l'est sortis de son lit. Devant l'entrée des urgences, Owen Hunt , Miranda Bailey et Teddy Atlman attendaient l'ambulance.

Callie : qu'est ce qu'on as ?

Miranda : ah Torres ! une jeune femme qui c'est fait agresser en sortant d'un bar

Owen : on ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle à exactement

Miranda : mais sa à l'air plutôt grave

Callie : vous m'avez réveillé à o5 heure du matin sans savoir si vous alliez réellement avoir besoin de moi ? C'est une blague pas vrai ?

Teddy : Cal' l'ambulancier à dit qu'elle avait une blessure très importante au bras gauche et à la jambe droite , l'orthopédiste de garde n'est pas là

Miranda : et tu es la plus proche , c'est donc toi qu'on à bipper !

Owen : je réglerais sa plus tard , je te promets Callie _(voyant que Callie était énervée)_

Callie : oui beh essaye de le faire avant que je ne m'en occupe moi même , c'est la troisième fois en un mois que je me déplace parce que l'autre dinosaure est introuvable !

**PIN PON PIN PON : PIN PON **

Ambulancier : Coleen Mayers , 32 ans , agresser avec tentative de viol par un homme sur la voie publique en sortant d'un bar , multiples hématomes sur tout le corps , jambe droite casser , bras gauche _(enlevant les compresses) _en sale état rythme cardiaque alternant élevé/faible , plaie assez importante au niveau du rein gauche et possible problème neurologique d'après le témoin.

Hunt : d'accord , a mon compte 1..2..3..

Puis ils rentrèrent dans l'hôpital et se rendirent directement en salle de trauma, les o4 chirurgiens présent dans la pièce se dépêchèrent d'examiner la patiente

Miranda : il faut faire une échographie abdominale

Callie : pour sa jambe un plâtre sera nécessaire , par contre son bras demande une importante opération

Teddy : je vais devoir lui faire passer pas mal d'examens cardiologique

**BIP BIP BIP**

Owen : eh merde ! Les filles je dois aller opérer d'urgence , vous gérer au mieux _(et il parti en courant vers l'étage de son urgence)_

Miranda : comment on procède ?

Teddy : on fait tout les examens et après on fait le bilan

Callie : c'est ok pour moi

Miranda : pour moi aussi

Teddy : alors c'est parti

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait , elles poussèrent le brancard jusqu'aux salles d'examens où elles restèrent plus de o2h , une fois tout les examens en leurs possessions , elles se rendirent dans une salle de réunion pour discuter de la façon dont elles allaient procéder

Miranda : il faut vraiment que je l'opère et très vite , car les soins effectué et les médicaments ne seront bientôt plus suffisant

Teddy : moi je ne peux rien faire, elle à cette maladie depuis tellement longtemps a mon avis, que ce serais vouloir la tuer de décidé de l'opéré

Callie : Bailey, la patiente est à vous , je vais mettre un plâtre provisoire par précaution mais l'opération peut attendre que vous finissiez votre intervention

Teddy : il y a vraiment des salauds dans ce monde

Miranda : oui comme vous dites _(après un long silence) _bon je vais programmer l'opération et demander à ce qu'on la prépare , je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps.

Callie : _(seule avec Teddy) _il est quelle heure ?

Teddy : 7h39 , pourquoi ?

Callie : super ! Je commençais ma journée à o8h normalement , je peux même pas me reposer un peu ! Cette journée va être longue je le sens

Teddy : les durs inconvénients d'être chirurgiens , on ne compte pas ces heures c'est bien connu. Arizona commence à quelle heure ?

Callie : o8h il me semble , je vais aller à la garderie les attendre, tu veux venir ?

Teddy : oui allons y , ma filleule me manque

Callie : tu l'as vu il y a deux jours arrête !

Teddy : et alors ? Je n'y peux rien si je suis totalement dingue de cette gamine !

Callie leva les yeux au ciel en souriant , elles arrivèrent à la garderie et attendirent devant puisque Sofia et Arizona n'étaient apparemment pas encore arrivées, à peine 3 minutes plus tard , la voix de Sofia se fit entendre quand la petite fille aperçut Callie et Teddy devant la garderie, elle lâcha la main de sa mama

Sofia : oh trop cool _(en courant dans la direction des deux femmes) _Marraine !

Teddy : coucou ma puce _(s'accroupiant pour prendre la petite dans ces bras)_

Callie : moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ma fille

Sofia : oh maman , je suis contente c'est juste que toi je t'ai vu hier avant de dodo , mais marraine sa fais longtemps que je l'ai pas vu

Arizona : je vois que t'est toujours autant grincheuse, toi _(en embrassant sa femme) _Salut Teddy

Callie : n'importe quoi je ne suis pas grincheuse d'abord ! Je suis fatiguée et ces deux la _(désignant Teddy et Sofia du doigt) _sont toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre !

Arizona : jalouse ?

Callie : non pas du tout , j'aurais juste aimé que MA fille soit heureuse de me voir

Teddy : c'est vérifié, elle est jalouse

Callie : mais non je ne...

Arizona : elle est jalouse _(puis elle se mit à rire suivie de Teddy)_

Callie : roooh vous m'énerver vous deux !

Puis elles rentrèrent toutes les o4 dans la garderie pour déposer la fillette avant d'aller dans leurs services respectifs, Arizona passa sa journée au bloc , Callie elle n'avait qu'une hanche à replacer et une micro-chirurgie d'un poignet , elle profita d'un de ces temps libre pour aller parler à Bailley de l'opération de Coleen Mayers , elle n'avait jamais supportée la violence qu'un homme pouvait faire endurer à une femme , et savoir que cette femme avait été victime de coups très violent et avait échappée à un viol lui donnait envie d'être proche d'elle. Le docteur Bailley lui expliqua l'opération , que tout c'était bien déroulé , qu'elle devrait se réveiller bientôt , Callie lui demanda de la bipper quand la patiente serait apte à parler pour pouvoir lui expliquer en détails l'opération qu'elle allait devoir subir pour son bras , Bailley lui répondit positivement. Callie repartit dans son service remplir des dossiers qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de remplir , puis elle fit le tour de ces patients , constatent que tout allait bien pour eux , elle décida d'aller rendre visite à sa femme , arrivée à l'étage pédiatrique , une infirmière l'informa que le docteur Robbins été au bloc et qu'elle n'allait pas sortir maintenant , la latine décida d'aller dans l'observatoire , le travail que sa femme fessait sur ces petits enfants l'avais toujours impressionnée , Arizona avait une telle précision dans ces gestes , une telle concentration , qu'une fois de plus Callie fût fière que la femme en bat , entrain d'opérer une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ans , soit sa femme , la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde , elle sortit de l'observatoire et se rendit au bureau des infirmières afin d'écrire un mot à l'attention de sa femme après l'avoir remis à une infirmière ,

" Amor, Je suis passée te voir , mais tu étais au bloc.

La magie de ton talent m'as une fois de plus , couper le souffle.

Je t'aime ma puce , à ce soir

Ta femme"

elle se rendit à l'étage de chirurgie générale puisqu'elle avait était bipper par Bailley , son bipper avait sonné alors qu'elle admirait Arizona opérer , mais sur son bipper était inscrit,

« _(étage 4) – non urgent, patiente réveiller_ »

alors elle n'y avait pas était toute suite. Arrivée à l'étage 4 , elle trouva bien vite le docteur Bailley qui était entrain de remplir un dossier

Callie : Dr Bailley , vous m'avez bipper ?

Bailley : oui , la patiente de cette nuit est réveillé , ces constantes sont bonnes , elle à bien récupérer , sa cicatrisation suit son cours alors je vous ai bipper puisque vous me l'aviez demandée

Callie : très bien , merci Miranda. Je vais la voir

Elle lui souhaitas une bonne journée puisqu'elle avait fini sa garde , ensuite elle se dirigea vers la chambre où sa patiente était , elle toqua et rentra sans autorisation puisque la porte était ouverte

Callie : bonjour , je suis le Docteur Torres , chirurgienne orthopédique, je fais parti des médecins ayant été présente lors de votre arrivée

Coleen : bonjour …

Callie : je ne pense pas que le Docteur Bailley vous est expliquée ce que vous aviez au bras et à la jambe alors je vais le faire

Coleen : non elle m'a simplement expliquée mon opération et m'as auscultée .. je vous écoute

Callie : tout d'abord , votre jambe est cassée , vous allez gardé ce plâtre pendant 6 semaines environ , en ce qui conserve votre bras , c'est un plâtre provisoire que je vous ai mis dès votre arrivée aux urgences pour éviter que votre blessure ne s'aggrave, mais je vais devoir vous opérer, _(montrant les clichés de son bras) _vous voyez la , tout vos os sont brisée , je vais les remettre tous à leurs places mais pour cela je dois vous retirer ce plâtre pour que votre bras se dégonfle , je ne peux pas vous opérer si votre tour de bras est supérieur à 30 , hors là il est à 55 ! mais pour cela il faut absolument que votre membre reste immobile , il est impératif que vous ne le bougez pas

Coleen : d'accord docteur

Callie : vous en sentez vous capable ?

Coleen : oui je pense en être capable

Callie lui retira donc le plâtre provisoire , et ausculta le membre qui n'avait à priori pas dégonfler énormément

Callie : si vous voulez, nous pouvons contacter quelqu'un, vous allez avoir besoin d'aide non seulement pour vous aider mais aussi parce qu'après ce que vous venez de vivre je pense qu'il faut un soutien pour passer cette douloureuse épreuve

Coleen : je ne connais personne ici à Seattle et je ne veux pas inquiéter ma famille , je vais m'en sortir seule enfin pour le moment...

Callie : très bien mais si vous changez d'avis , n'hésitez pas à demander , nous appellerons vos proches

Coleen : d'accord , merci docteur

Callie : et bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée , ne bougez pas votre bras n'oubliez pas et reposez vous

Coleen : entendu … bonne soirée à vous aussi docteur Torres

Après un sourire poli, Callie alla directement dans la salle des titulaires pour se changer , il était 18h , sa journée était fini , elle pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle , embrasser les êtres les plus chères à son cœur , profiter d'Arizona et sa fille , embrasser et parler au petit être qui avait élu domicile dans le ventre de sa femme. Elle ne mit pas plus de 10 minutes à rentrer chez elle , à peine avait elle mis un pied chez elle que sa femme remarqua son état

Arizona : Callioppe ? Sa ne vas pas ? Dure journée ?

Callie : ça va ne t'inquiète pas , je suis fatiguée et je pense à cette patiente qui est arrivée cette nuit

Arizona : ah oui j'ai oubliée de te demander , alors que c'est-il passer ?

Callie : une femme qui c'est fait agressée à la sortie d'un bar , elle à la jambe casser , le bras dans un état non descriptible , Bailley à du opérer la rate , le rein , éliminer l'hémorragie interne et pour couronner le tout , la patiente n'as pas de famille ici et ne veux pas les déranger … Bref je ne veux plus en parler , et toi ta journée ?

Arizona : parfaite , j'ai passée la journée au bloc , j'ai mangé avec Teddy , et puis après j'ai été bipper à la crèche pour un bébé qui était tombé mais plus de peur que de mal , il aura juste une belle bosse demain ..

Callie : au moins une de nous deux à passer une bonne journée …

Arizona : je suis désolée … Sofia est au bain depuis 30 minutes , je n'imagine pas l'état de la salle de bain

Elles se mirent à rire, Callie allait déjà beaucoup mieux , elle le savait , sa femme était la seule à pouvoir changer son humeur en un sourire, en un mot , en un geste , elle était sa force , son bonheur , sa vie , sa femme était tout pour elle , la brune donnerais sa vie pour ces deux femmes et son futur enfant.

Arizona : au faite , j'ai échangée ma garde avec Karev , du coup demain je ne travaille pas , je pourrais me reposer et profiter de Sofia vu que sa maîtresse est malade.

Callie : Rhhaaa le bol ! _(commença à faire la tête, elle aurais aimé pouvoir rester avec elles)_

Arizona : fais pas cette tête , tu quitte à 16h , on profitera dès ton retour

Elles s'embrassèrent et pendant qu'Arizona préparait le dîner , Callie décida de faire sortir sa fille du bain

**JE NE PUBLIERAI PAS LA SUITE TANT QUE JE N'ESTIMERAIS PAS QUE VOUS LE MÉRITEZ , ALORS A VOS REVIEWS! **


	5. Chapitre 5

_**[** _**_I wanna go-o-o , Can't let you go-o-o , Hey mami, damelo otra vez , Da-da-damelo otra vez__  
><em>_I wanna go-o-o , Can't let you go-o-o , Hey mami, damelo otra vez , Da-da-damelo otra vez_**_** ]**__**  
><strong>_  
>Callie : arrf arrête de gueuler saloperie de réveil ! je hais ce travail bordel , je suis fatiguée !<p>

Arizona : Calliope ! Au cas tu n'est pas remarquée t'est pas toute seule dans ce lit ! Alors éteint ton téléphone !

Callie : rendort toi désolé roh _(en éteignant le réveil de son portable)_

Arizona : je suis en repos et faut quand même que tu me réveille à 6h , ce que tu peux m'énerver parfois !

Callie : c'est bon je me lève , je suis désolée (embrassant son front ) rendort toi mon ange , je viendrai t'embrasser avant de partir

Arizona : hum oui d'accord , à tout à l'heure je t'aime

Callie : También te quiero [je t'aime aussi]

Puis la brune sortie de la chambre pour faire couler son breuvage bien noir , ce qui allait être indispensable pour qu'elle tienne la journée , en attendant que la cafetière se remplisse , elle prépara une surprise au deux femmes de sa vie puis elle alla prendre sa douche et se préparer , une fois laver et habiller , elle bu une grande tasse de café , alla embrasser sa femme et sa fille puis elle sortit de la maison sans oublier de laisser un mot à sa petite famille..

Arizona émergea vers 8h30 et fut étonnée de ne pas s'être fait réveiller par sa fille , elle s'inquiéta immédiatement , Sofia n'était pas une marmotte comme Callie , c'est donc rapidement qu'elle se leva et fut étonnée de trouver sa fille devant un dessin animé , son petit déjeuner encore sur la petite table du salon.

Sofia : bonjour mama

Arizona : coucou ma puce , pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

Sofia : maman est venu me faire un bisou avant le travaille et elle m'as dit de pas te réveiller , que tout était prêt et qu'elle avait mis une commette sur la télécommande pour les dessins animés.

Arizona : oh je comprends mieux, c'est gentil ma puce de m'avoir laissée dormir

Puis elle partit se servir son café et c'est sans surprise qu'elle trouva un mot de sa femme, près de sa tasse :

" Zona, désolée pour ce matin...

Pour me faire pardonner mon amour , j'ai tout préparée pour Sof´ au cas ou elle se réveille avant toi.

J'espère que c'est le cas. J'ai hâte d'être rentrée .

Je vous aimes mes amours, Gros bisous .  
>Callie "<p>

Arizona se mit à sourire bêtement , une fois de plus sa brune avait réussi à ce faire pardonner de la plus belle des façon , c'est donc heureuse qu'elle rejoignit sa fille sur le canapé pour profiter au maximum d'elle pendant cette journée rien que pour elles deux. Puis vers 10h , Sofia demanda à aller jouer dehors puisqu'il fessais beau.

Arizona : oui va si chérie mais avant sa tu va t'habiller

Sofia : oui Mama j'y vais

De son côté , Callie en était à sa troisième opération de routine , elle avait déjà bu au moins 5 cafés. Vers 11h , alors qu'elle n'avait plus d'opération de prévu avant 15h30 , elle décida d'aller voir la patiente qui était arrivée la nuit dernière , Coleen Mayers, arrivée dans sa chambre , elle la trouva en pleure , assise sur son lit.

Callie : oh , je suppose que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour vous parler ..

Coleen : allez y docteur , ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi

Puis elle parlèrent un petit moment de l'opération , puis ensuite Callie posa la question qui lui brûlais les lèvres depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette chambre.

Callie : pourquoi étiez vous aussi si triste à mon arrivée ?

Coleen : oh c'est une longue histoire et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger avec ma pitoyable vie

Callie : vous ne me dérangée absolument pas , j'ai pleins de temps libre avant ma prochaine intervention

Coleen : prenez place sur le fauteuil sa risque de durer un moment

Callie s'exécuta , et laissa sa patiente parler sans jamais interrompre son monologue , son histoire était touchante , à tel point que Callie senti une larme au coin de son œil, pendant le récit plus qu'émouvant de sa patiente, Callie ignora les appels à répétition sur son portable et son bipeur. Coleen, elle était en larmes, Callie décida de lui prendre la main en signe de présence et de réconfort. Pendant ce temps , à l'étage des urgences , une petite fille crier de douleur mais ne voulais pas ce faire soigner par n'importe qui...

Sofia : Je veux que ce soit maman

Alex : Sofia s'il te plait laisse moi regarder ta jambe

Sofia : non je veux que ce soit maman qui me soigne ! Mama appelle la, s'il te plaît

Arizona : ma puce , maman travaille , elle ne peut pas venir toute suite , alors tu va être une très grande fille , tu va laisser Alex regarder tes bobos , te les soigner et pendant ce temps Mama sera la c'est promis

Sofia : je veux pas que ce soit tonton qui soigne mon bobo

Arizona : Sof..

Sofia : non s'il te plaît , appelle maman !

Arizona : elle répond pas , mais je vais aller la chercher , reste sage ma puce

Sofia : oui promis

Puis Arizona partit vers l'ascenseur , avec la ferme intention de trouver sa femme , en effet , elle était énervée , furieuse que Callie n'est même pas pris la peine de descendre voir pourquoi on l'avait bipé , en plus Alex lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'opération avant plusieurs heures alors où était-elle passer ? Elle allait la trouver et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était vraiment pas en état de s'occuper seule de leurs fille. Arrivée à l'étage d'orthopédie, elle alla directement demander où ce trouvais sa femme , une infirmière lui indiqua un numéro de chambre , arrivée devant le numéro 3457 , elle fût choquée devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle, sa femme était là touchant la main de sa patiente , avec un large sourire , elle se décida à toquer , la patiente se retourna , en voyant le visage de cette fameuse patiente , la colère d'Arizona ne fit que s'accroître, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Pourquoi être revenu après tant d'années? Elle cessa vite de ce poser mille questions dans sa tête , chaque chose en son temps et le plus important pour le moment était Sofia qui attendait en bas qu'on la soigne.

Arizona : Docteur Torres ! _(d'un ton beaucoup plus sévère qu'elle ne le voulais)_

Callie : oui? _(en entendant le ton employer par sa femme , elle se douta que son geste n'était pas passer inaperçu) _

Arizona : au lieu de flirter avec votre patiente , vous pourriez peut être regarder votre bipeur et votre téléphone , puis vous rendre aux urgences ou VOTRE fille vous attend depuis plus d'une demie heure car elle à la jambe casser et qu'elle ne veut que personne ne s'occupe d'elle , mise à part sa mère , qui apparemment à beaucoup mieux à faire !

Callie : hein ? Quoi ? Sofia ? J'arrive toute suite Ar... _(puis ce rendit compte qu'elle était sur leurs lieu de travail en présence d'une patiente ) _Dr Robbins ..

Arizona : merci ! _(puis elle partit rejoindre sa fille , avant de perdre son calme à la vue de cette « patiente » )_

Callie : excusez-moi , mon devoir de maman m'appelle , je repasserai vous voir demain , reposez vous

Coleen : allez y , avant que le docteur Arizona Robbins ne s'énerve trop …

Callie partit rapidement , si vite qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que sa patiente connaisse le prénom de sa blonde , alors qu'elle ne l'avais pas cité. C'est rapidement qu'elle arriva aux urgences , elle repéra rapidement le lit sur lequel sa fille était allongée entrain de pleurer de mal, c'est à ce moment la qu'elle s'en voulut le plus , face à la douleur de sa fille , elle s'insulta elle même de ne pas avoir prêté attention au son de son bipeur, sa femme était là mais il y avait aussi : Webber, Alex Karev et deux infirmières.

Callie : Sof..

Sofia : maman ! Fait quelque chose s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment mal

Callie : ma puce je t'ai déjà expliqué que je n'est pas le droit de te soigner alors tonton Alex va vous mettre un gros pansement rose, à toi et doudou et nous on seras juste à coter de toi pour te donner la main tu veux bien chérie ?

Sofia : Mais moi je veux que ce soit toi qui fasse mon pansement

Arizona : Sofia ça suffit maintenant

Sofia : mais mama s'i...

Webber : bon docteur Torres allez en salle faire le plâtre de votre fille , docteur Robbins évidemment vous les accompagner , les autres retourner à votre travail s'il vous plaît ..

Callie : Oui chef

Arizona : Merci chef

Puis la brune porta sa fille avec beaucoup de prudence jusqu'au lit de la salle de plâtre.

Callie : Princesse , tu veux un plâtre rose , violet , vert ou blanc ?

Sofia : rose comme les princesses

Callie : d'accord , tien fort la main de mama , mon cœur. Ari tu peux lui tenir la jambe droite, s'il te plaît ?

Arizona : oui _(froidement)_

La tension était palpable, Arizona ne décolérai pas d'avoir vu une personne de son passé si proche de sa femme , ce silence était beaucoup trop lourd pour Callie qui voulais justifier son geste , bien sur elle ne savait pas que ce n'était pas le geste lui même, qui avait déranger la blonde mais surtout la personne avec qui elle l'avais partagée , Callie décida de rompre ce silence.

Callie : Arizona il faut qu'on parle , s'il te plaît chérie!

Arizona : non Callie, je suis la pour ma fille pas pour t'entendre te justifier , ce que j'ai vu m'as largement suffit

Sofia : aiie sa fait mal _(en pleurant)_

Arizona : je suis la , pleure pas princesse, maman à bientôt fini _(en caressant les cheveux de sa fille)_

Callie : mais justement tu n'as rien vu , je peux t'expliquer, s'il te plaît écoute moi

Arizona : non, fait le plâtre de Sofia , le reste on verra à un autre moment

Callie : je ne... _(elle ne pu finir sa phrase que Arizona la coupa)_

Arizona : Calliope j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler , alors maintenant stop !

Sofia : maman tu as bientôt fini ? Je veux rentrer à la maison

Callie : oui mon amour, j'ai fini. On va allez te chercher des béquilles et ensuite on rentre mais il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce qui c'es t passer !

Sofia : ce soir , moi je suis trop fatiguée pour me faire gronder

Arizona : maman te gronderas pas mon amour , t'inquiète pas et puis c'est moi qui expliquerais quand tu feras dodo

Le chef Webber arriva dans la salle

Webber : Dr Torres , le Dr Wills va pratiquer votre intervention de 15h30 , vous pouvez rentrer chez vous

Callie : bien chef , merci

Webber : bonne fin de journée à vous trois

Arizona : vous aussi chef

Sofia : au revoir Richard

Puis elles sortirent de la salle pour se rendre à leurs domicile mais avant ça , Arizona monta à l'étage pédiatrique afin de récupérer des béquilles pour Sofia , puis elles rejoignit sa femme et sa fille dans le hall , donna les béquilles à la petite et partirent chez elles , directement arrivé , Sofia demanda à aller faire une sieste , la douleur l'avais vraiment épuisée. Une fois seule , Callie décida qu'il était vraiment temps de parler avec Arizona , lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'un malentendu , la brune détestais être en froid avec sa femme c'est pourquoi elle s'installa à coter d'elle dans le canapé et se lança.

Callie : Ari, arrête de me faire la tête . C'était un simple geste de réconfort , cette femme m'as raconter son histoire et sa m'as toucher. Elle à vraiment vécu des choses dure dans sa vie , je ne suis pas insensible et tu le sais !

Arizona : et elle ta racontée quoi pour que tu lui prenne la main comme tu l'as fait ?

Callie : Qu'elle était à Seattle pour voir son ex-petite amie , pour la reconquérir. Depuis qu'elle à appris qu'elle était malade , elle ne pense qu'a cette femme malgré 10 ans sans nouvelles ! Elle m'as aussi raconté son agression , ce qu'elle à ressenti quand cet homme à essayer de la violer enfin elle m'as raconter beaucoup de choses et elle à fondu en larmes , je lui est pris la main pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas seule , je suis peut être médecin mais avant tout je suis une femme avec un cœur !

Arizona : D'accord n'en parlons plus , je te pardonne !

Arizona était mélangé entre la colère de savoir Coleen ici , qu'elle était venu à Seattle pour elle et la tristesse de savoir qu'elle avait faillit être abusé sexuellement. Mais elle devais à tout pris ne rien laissée paraître , elle le voulais pas mêler Callie à ça , enfin pas pour le moment.

La fin de journée se passa normalement , elles firent le ménage, la lessive, puis des jeux avec Sofia , ensuite le repas et c'est tôt qu'elles partirent ce coucher toutes les trois. Alors que la brune dormais déjà paisiblement , la blonde se posais beaucoup de questions, au bout d'une heure de réflexion , elle décida que le lendemain elle irai voir cette fameuse personne pour avoir ces réponses.


End file.
